The Tales Of Epsilon
by Epsilon the ancient nasod
Summary: when you find a old friend and they aren't the same you start to wonder what happened... well you wont find for now but if you got a better summary please type it to me cause i cannot summarize anything and praise eve (*w*)
1. He's alive?

I'm Epsilon, a wanted Nasod. The world wants me dead cause of "Him", my creator. The Elgroup saw me and didn't make any motion on attacking me instead they asked if I was fine. If I had fought something that could have could have caused my insecurity towards them, but I didn't. I had responded a frightened "No," and tried to escape before they could notice who I actually was, a wanted person.

Suddenly a girl with silver hair and a gem in her forehead said "Halt." in a commanding tone. Instantly I froze, wondering if she had noticed me. I could tell that she was the Nasod queen but ironically, I had forgotten even though my code was based on memory. How had I had forgotten my queen? I wondered as I turned around I forced myself to bow and utter the name of the girl.

"Eve?" All the fear I had was ripped away from me as I remembered my dear childhood friend. Although I was a bit tense because of the others, Eve seemed at peace, so I forced myself to loosen up. Eve's face radiated shock, and then momentary pleasure.

"Epsilon… How are you alive? I didn't see any others in the protection chamber..?" She asked, confusion flooding her face.

"I left the chamber about 7 years, 10 hours, and about 18 minutes ago." I answered shortly. Eve was still sleeping when I had left.

"That was a bit too accurate, wasn't it?" A tall man with battle scars all over his chest, and a strange metal Nasod arm asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on Raven, it's a bit obvious that he's a Nasod." A girl with purple hair and a magician's staff rolled her eyes. It was obvious Raven was the oldest, and this girl didn't seem to care at all.

"Anyways, come with us." Eve said. Without any room for argument, she raised her hand and led me and her friends to her base camp, where she was to introduce me to the others.

"The red-headed fool in front of you is Elsword, the girl wearing too much purple is Aisha. She's the one hitting Els." It was true, she had started whacking his head with her staff. "The guy with the giant cannon and armor is who's laughing is Chung, the elf yelling at them is Rena, and she's Ara." Raven gestured to a girl wearing Chinese clothes, "You already know Eve, and I'm Raven, nice to meet you." He said, and Eve next to him snorted as a large explosion sounded from the middle.

"Nobody seems to have noticed you yet," Eve observed.

I stood there baffled by the disastrous mess they all caused in a matter of minutes "h-how did they cause this do this so quickly?" I was slightly confused, but awed, too. They were pretty strong. Good to have as allies, if that was what the Elgroup thought of me as.

"You'll get used to it. So, who're you?" The girl named Ara was holding a huge spear, and I decided not to anger her and said, "I'm Epsilon… A nasod."

"Cool," Elsword said, and Chung nodded. "You probably know who I am, 'cuz I'm so awesome –!"

Aisha grabbed her staff and hit Elsword in the head. "Shut up! You're not awesome!"

"So I was going to cook but a certain couple scarred of all the animals in this area." Rena, the elf, snorted, turning to me. "You're hungry, right?"

"We're not a couple!" Aisha and Elsword protested in sync.

"If so, then that wouldn't have bothered you so much. Face the facts, everybody here knows it." Eve said, sitting down. She patted the ground next to her and I sat down too.

Elsword and Aisha faced away from each other, huffing and blushing heavily. Suddenly, the leaves rustled, and a large man with many scars holding a broad, sharp sword came out of the bushes. Upon seeing the makeshift camp, he brought his palm up to his face, seemingly exasperated. I was surprised he didn't flinch with the force he used, and he growled angrily,

"Outta the way, punks! I'm an important person here!"

Elsword sprang up, grabbing his sword. "Important person?! Please, you're looking at an important person right here - !"

"Shut up!" Aisha said again, swinging her staff at him.

The man crossed his arms. "So you think you can beat me?" He looked as if he wasn't believing a thing they said, which he probably didn't.

Suddenly I piped up, "You're outnumbered. By a lot." I let a little smirk escape my lips.

"You sure are stupid little punks, eh?" He chuckled, and then raised his hand above his sword. Suddenly, fifteen shiny crystals flew out, and when they collided with the ground, a band of angry-looking Phorus appeared.

"Problem solved. I'm not outnumbered now!" According to my databanks, Phorus were weak creatures. Such a stupid idea to summon them.

"No, but I can be an army by myself," I retorted as I charged at them and took down two of the phoru's with just a force of gravity controlling energy. I then jumped and by using the same gravitational force, catapulted towards them while materializing two knifes and rapidly stabbed 3 other Phorus before yelling, "Are you going to let me have all the fun?" I motioned for the group to join.

"No, I'm not going to interfere, this will be the perfect chance to see your skill." said Chung, leaning on his cannon. Ara nodded and sat. "Petty thieves are the best way to test it since they're really weak, but try." She motioned for me to go on.

"So be it."

I dodged the swipe of one of the beasts and quickly retaliated by smashing my fists into its stomach. Sending a massive electrical wave through the giant before kicking it in the face, I jumped backwards and avoided a deadly swing form the man. He and his 9 remaining Phorus charged at me. I just stood there and seconds before he could reach me, I disappeared into a mist before blasting all of them until they were a pile of ashes.

* * *

meh I went a bit over kill at the end any ways please review and enjoy the Christmas of 2013

also I would like some suggestion on what i should name the 3 skill change jobs


	2. System Error

my charcter has similar looks to "Add" only blue hair and looks less crazy

"Add" he is either a year or two away from now which is 12/22/13

he came in the KR the same time we got Ara in the NA

If you can draw it please send me your best attempt and how Epsilon looks is on my profile

ANY WAY ,ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Were they go!,there gone!,what you do!"yelled Elsword in sheer awe

"meh I used an ancient nasod move called Data Stream Cannon It's rather weak in my opinion"I said amazed at his interest

"you disintegrated them and you call IT WEAK!"he yelled

"it was pretty powerful if it can disintegrate someone or thing"said the pika-boy trying to maintain his balance because of how sudden Elsword's yell

"the nasod king wouldn't even be burned by that and I would use up so much energy that i would shut down"I mentioned

"so he's that strong doesn't he look like eve"say's the elven women

"yes why?"I asked in confusion

"cause we have information suggesting that he took the EL crystals of most places and we were sen't to get them back and take him down"she responded

the moment she had said that she and the others were told to kill my king at that time i felt something change inside me and I instantly shut down my emotion and started to attack sending a flurry of punches at the group

"Epsilon! listen EPSILON! he got corrupted and is trying to end the world"yelled Ara

"error,code failure,system check,0.1% till problem fixed"I subconsciously said

"oh great he's gone crazy and he'll be like that for who knows how much time"yelled Raven as he dodged a portion of my punches

I rushed at Chung knocking his cannon to the side and jabbing him four time directly in the stomach causing him to spit a few drops of blood I then kicked off of him and slammed my elbow onto Aisha's shoulder making her fall down moments later I sprinted towards Eve but before i could reach her she used her drones to pin me down and upload a stasis file causing me to fall unconscious

"system starting reboot... reboot completion one hour and thirty minutes away"I muttered to my self

"epsilon? are you awake?"asked a seemingly worried Eve

"eve don't worry he'll be fine, wait eve ... your worrying!?" say's Rena completely astonished

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later I start to stir when I suddenly feel a tremendous amount of weight causing my eyes to shoot open to only stare into Eve's golden eyes

"um Eve"I said silently

"yes Eps"she responds using my nickname

"c-could you get off me please?"I stuttered

"but your very comfortable and caring" she says staring into my double colored eyes

I blushed slightly at her remark before agreeing to stay like that till she was fine with getting off of me

"Eve are you awake?" I asked wondering if she had fallen asleep

when a few seconds paced and she still hadn't responded I decided to rest some more enjoying the company after so many nights of loneliness

* * *

yeah it's me Eps im sorry it was so short but i felt like i had accomplished every thing i wanted to in this chapter also i have started a poll to decide what epsilon should turn into


	3. Never Wake Her Up!

Hi elpeeps I'm back and i finally got my raven to lv 55 my characters name is kaizer67 if you want to add me

and ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I woke up when Raven was shouting to wake all of us who were still sleeping which was everyone except him

I stood up off the bed that was decorated with plushies of Moby and Remy,the actual Moby and Remy were sound asleep next to the bed on a counter. Seconds later I hear doors start to open and went to wake up my queen but stopped as I reminisced how much pain her "you woke me up rudely slap" causes and decided to wake up her to partners and ask them to wake the sleeping nasod queen. They simply floated to her and plugged two wires that appeared from some unknown place and gently shocked her. While I went to brush and shower and etc. She is woke up and having not seen me go to the rest room she thought that the indecent was a dream so she started to sob,upon hearing hear sobs I exited the bathroom wondering what had happened.

"Eve? whats going on?"I asked worried

her sobbing stopped as she sprinted towards me and tackle/hugged saying "d-don't you ever m-make me think it was just a dream o-ok" sniffling through the whole sentence

"i'm sorry I didn't mean to,I feared to wake you and receive a killer slap of yours"I said nervously

"I probably should slap you for scaring me that"she replies letting go while glaring at me

"... why though it was accidental"I retorted while taking a few step backwards

"you should never scare your queen and there for ..."she says while raising the infamous hand

"awe sshhi"I was unable to finish the sentence as she slapped me through the wall straight into the kitchen creating a massive crater in what used to be the sink

"w-who else gets s-slapped like that"I groaned assuming there had to be others

"Eldork does but he's normally unconscious and or bleeding heavily"responds the purple headed mage

I stood up but was then forced to sit on the floor as my systems were too shaken up by the powerful slap

"Eve... you should stop doing that it's painful"I yelled so that she would hopefully hear me

"yeah it's pointless she'll just slap with more effort"said the red headed knight

"he's correct i'll just slap with more power the more you ask me to stop"says the deadly nasod known as Eve

"i'm a get you back Eve just wait and watch"I replied thinking up the most evil revenge I was capable of thinking

"are you too starting a war?"says Rena glaring at me and Eve

"yes... so prepare to be defeated Eve cause if you don't remember I used to be the biggest prankster in all of the nasod kingdom"I say pointing to the unfazed Eve

"I shall be prepared, you will not prevail so keep that it in mind"says the nasod queen accepting the challenge

"who's hungry cause I managed to scored a ancient phoru"yelled the armored prince dragging in the massive beast

"I praise you prince pikachu for catching such a magnificent beast"says Elsword bowing on his knees

"how are we going to eat all of it"raven asks completely astonished

"I think it's big enough for every one in Ruben to eat so why not share it with the village" implies Ara

"we could so how about a vote all in favor of sharing it with the village hands up"yells Elsword raising his hand followed by me,Rena,Eve,Raven,Chung and Ara

"Aisha how come you don't want to share it with the village"I ask

"two reasons, the fact that I think we'll need the food later in the adventure and 2. being this is were Eldork was born/raised"she says glaring hatefully at elsword

"Elsword what could you have done to make her hate you so much?"I whispered to him

"I don't know the first day we met we were attacked by a giant phoru and she was casting a spell as i ran towards the phoru so when she almost kills me i insulted her badly"he says regretting the words he had used against the female

"that explains allot but why hasn't she forgiven you?"i asked him, he just shrugged and stared at the girl then blushed slightly

* * *

so next chapter is going to be the feast and a very messed up prank so once again check out the polls for what class epsilon(me) should be and please review i would like suggestions

epsilon offline (*~*)-(-_-)


End file.
